


Under The Winter Sky

by sonus, UpInOrbit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And do other wintery things, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Somehow this turned into 5+1, Winter fic, some other members are mentioned - Freeform, they build a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: Sehun's idea of a perfect winter break probably includes lazy afternoons and lots of coffee.Baekhyun has other ideas. For example, reliving the past.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 🎈9900's April Fools🎈





	Under The Winter Sky

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* Surpriiiiseee
> 
> I guess you didn't see this coming huh? ;) but here it is, somehow, and i hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> shoutout to my 9900 squad, this wouldn't be here without you guys <3
> 
> hope you enjoy!!<33

“Sehun, Sehun wake up!” Baekhyun sing songs as he opens the door to the younger’s room. Just as he expected Sehun is still asleep in his bed but now, after Baekhyun’s not so quiet calling the younger stirs in his bed and mumbles something unrecognizable.

Baekhyun laughs.

“C’mon Sehunnie, you have to see this!” he exclaims loud enough for Sehun to finally groan and open one eye with curiosity.

“What is it hyung? I hope it’s impressive enough for you to interrupt my beauty sleep.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but smiles.

“No need to be so salty first thing in the morning,” he teases and watches as Sehun untangles himself from the bedsheets.

The older frowns a little when he sees that his best friend forgot it’s winter already or maybe didn’t care enough and decided to skip wearing a t-shirt to sleep.

It makes Baekhyun feel funny. He decides to ignore it and he walks over to the closet and tosses the first t-shirt he sees at Sehun.

The younger raises his eyebrows.

“Hyung that’s yours,” he comments and Baekhyun’s eyes finally land on the piece of clothing and, _holy shit_ , Sehun is right. It’s one of Baekhyun’s favorites.

How did it end up in Sehun’s closet? Baekhyun sighs.

“You can wear it you know,” he says and Sehun complies, throwing the t-shirt over his naked chest. “I think I saw you in it like a month ago anyway.”

He can’t exactly say he is surprised. It has always been like this between them, what’s who’s getting lost during all the years they have spent together. Living together probably doesn’t help.

Truth to be told most people frown at Baekhyun disapprovingly when he tells them he has been living with his best friend for the past seven years.

“ _When are you going to get a girlfriend?_ ”

“ _It’s probably hard to find someone when you aren’t living alone right?_ ”

“ _Shouldn’t you already be settled down with someone nice?_ ”

Baekhyun hates it so much. What’s so hard to understand about the fact that he is already settled?

No matter if it’s as Sehun’s best friend or whatever, he doesn’t care for now. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. Or rather with anyone else.

"Oh maybe?" Sehun looks at the t-shirt again and shrugs. Does it really matter to who it belonged before? "I guess it's mine now."

Sehun smiles lightly, sleep still clouding his eyes but the bright spark that usually never leaves the younger slowly makes it's way to them. Baekhyun loves how excited Sehun gets over even the smallest things.

“Whatever idiot,” he says and jumps excitedly, suddenly remembering why he was even waking Sehun up that early. “You won’t believe what’s happening today.”

Baekhyun smiles wildly at his best friend as Sehun raises his eyebrows, probably trying to figure out what was so important that he needed to be up for it already.

“Our free week starts today?” he asks hesitantly and Baekhyun’s smile only widens even more if that’s even possible.

They have been waiting for this week for _months_ now. Some part of Baekhyun wishes he was kidding but the sad reality is that it’s hard to catch a break when you start working. It just never stops.

Unless you take a few days off and that’s exactly what they decided to do. Baekhyun tries to not read too much into how both of them just assumed it’s best to spend that time together.

And it just so happens that on the first day of their little holidays something like this happens.

“Of course it does! I would have not been able to stand Junmyeon’s nagging for much longer,” he says and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Hyung you are so dramatic. You do realize that you will have to go back to that same work of yours right? Which includes all of those paperwork Junmyeon hyung gave you.”

Baekhyun decides to ignore the younger’s remarks. He isn’t going to let his mood be ruined that easily.

Not today at least. He will worry about Junmyeon and Chanyeol and Jongdae when he has too.

"C'mon Sehun you are ruining the fun," he mumbles and drags his gaze to the window. The sun casts bright splashes of light on the floor, making strange shapes that Baekhyun's brain tries to piece together like some kind of a puzzle. Or maybe he is simply looking for something within them like they used to do in the clouds when they were little.

Either way, the memory fades, replaced by a newer one, sky outside the window full of clouds and striking whites.

It's been about a year since he has seen a similar sight and many, many more since he has really enjoyed all the promises that it brought with it.

"It's snowing!" He exclaims, finally releasing the information that he has come to share. "And not Seoul’s 'I will fade after an hour' kind."

Sehun makes some noise as he moves about, probably getting his things and pulling a fresh pair of pants over his legs and Baekhyun's wills his eyes to stay glued to the window.

"Then I suppose we better make some use of that," Sehun gestures to the world outside, trees glistening with snow and streets shining with ice that will probably cause more than one fall on one's ass. "We haven't had fun in ages."

 _It surely feels like it_ , Baekhyun thinks and as he traces the lines of his best friend's face he sees something there that he hasn't also seen in ages. Long ago it disappeared along with the snow, melting the naive and childish Sehun to reveal the loyal and kind person he is today.

There's a spark of that child in the younger's eyes and Baekhyun thinks back to all the things they used to do back then.

Wouldn't it be fun to go back in time? If only a little?

Sehun's attention wavers to Baekhyun and he knows he has been caught staring so he averts his eyes on the plain walls of the younger's room.

Maybe he even has an idea of where to start.

1.☕

After both of them get ready in that familiar and grossly domestic way of theirs Baekhyun jumps into the kitchen, fully read to scream until he gets Sehun to agree to his plan.

He doesn’t put in too many details, preferring to leave out his intentions of bringing their childhood back to life, if only a little, and tries to convince Sehun using his overflowing charisma instead.

It half works, half not, because by the end of it Sehun has his eyebrows raised and a trail of very valid arguments on his lips.

"We could have made coffee at home hyung," Sehun says in a tone that screams logic from miles away and Baekhyun deflates a little at it.

It's sometimes hard to grasp the harsh reality of the younger all grown up and almost too _good_ at being a responsible person.

Baekhyun can remember a five-year-old Sehun trying to convince him to make him hot chocolates from a chocolate bar and some milk.

The Sehun that stands before him now frowns.

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun regains his confidence and smiles brightly. They are doing this week the old way.

"So smart as expected of my Sehunnie," he reaches up and ruffles his best friend's hair, not carrying that they are in public and completely ignoring Sehun's protests. "But we aren't going for coffee. Let me just buy you that drink, why do you have to be so stubborn."

Sehun raises his eyebrows in question but Baekhyun just shrugs. The younger lets himself be dragged away from the safety of the familiar area of their apartment buildings into the chaos of the city.

"I'm not being stubborn, just cautious. You are awfully nice hyung," Sehun says softly.

And yeah, Baekhyun does realize how it sounds.

From every perspective possible it sounds awful a lot of like a date. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind it being one. But, of course, he doesn’t say that.

He still pays for their drinks and as he sets two cups of steaming hot chocolate, Sehun’s eyes light up like it’s something he hasn’t seen in a while. And maybe that’s true, most of their cupboards now occupied by coffee.

“It’s sweeter than I remembered,” Sehun mumbles into his drink and Baekhyun nods lightly. It’s definitely better than coffee and if he didn’t know that the black bitter drink was essential to his survival during his work hours he might have replaced every single coffee box in their apartment with chocolate.

“A rush of sweetness is essential for the winter storming outside,” Baekhyun gestures to the door, flakes of snow dancing in the wind that blows in the faces of those brave enough to go out despite the weather. “It’s a shame, really, I had big plans for us today.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything, just sips at his chocolate, eyebrows slightly raised in question which Baekhyun doesn’t rush to answer.

A park of him is content with staying just like this. Arms almost touching, legs brushing against each other teasingly. Maybe it would be better if the weather stayed shit.

And because, apparently, Baekhyun somehow gained supernatural powers or maybe simply because it’s winter, the snow doesn’t stop.

They talk with Baekhyun’s plan and list of things he wants to do during their break long forgotten in the back pocket of his jeans.

It all can wait. They have time.

2.⛄

The storms does them dirty. It’s what Baekhyun insists on as both of them stare out the windows not only when they get back from the coffee shop but also for the next two days.

The snowstorm is big enough to make it on the news and Baekhyun rolls his eyes as the reporters try to prevent their umbrellas from breaking on national tv.

“Poor guys, it must be freezing,” Baekhyun comments and he can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice. He regrets spending so many days stuck inside.

“You are mopping,” Sehun answers in a neutral tone and when Baekhyun doesn’t answer him, he lifts his gaze. “You do realize this is not some evil plot against you to ruin your holidays, right?”

“How would I know?” the older tosses himself on the sofa next to his best friend and moves even closer to catch some of Sehun’s body heat. “Maybe it _is_ a big conspiracy to ruin the only time off that Junmyeon gave me.”

Sehun turns to him and snorts.

“Let’s see,” he says and points at the window, the sun already starting to settle down for the night. “If it stops snowing so badly tonight, we are going out.”

Well, some part of Baekhyun thinks it’s an empty threat. Especially when long hours pass and the only thing that finishes is their supply of coffee.

But after a few hours, way into the night, the snow finally stops. The streets are covered in a white puff, so pure and undisturbed now that the sun is a few hours away from rising.

“I suggest you change,” Sehun throws over his shoulder as he disappears in the direction of his room. Baekhyun has assumed that the younger was going to bed after an uneventful day. He did not expect _that_. Whatever that is. “We don’t want to freeze to death.”

“ _What_ ,” is all Baekhyun has time to say before Sehun closes his doors and leaves the older dumbfounded in the living room.

There are many things Baekhyun expects of Sehun. He knows his best friend, or at least that’s what he tells himself while he pulls a warm hoodie over his head and scans his room for some weather appropriate clothing.

It turns out, there are many things he still doesn’t know about the younger. After all, no matter how good or bad we know people we can never truly witness what’s happening in their brains and how they come up with their ideas.

For example, Beakhyun has no idea what kind of connections did happen in Sehun’s brain to lead them to some old and definitely closed gate in the middle of the night.

“Amazing trip Sehunnie but I’m afraid it’s closed,” Baekhyun eyes the thing, unsure if he should be impressed or terrified that it’s still standing on its own.

“Oh, I know,” Sehun says with a hint of a smile in his voice and then, to Baekhyun’s utter disbelief, he moves closer to the wicked old thing and starts climbing it.

This can’t possibly be real and for Baekhyun to have such vivid dreams...he might want to get it checked.

But no amount of painful pinching his own skin wakes him up from this nightmare and so he does the next best thing that he can think of. Second best after screaming.

He just stares. He stares as Sehun swiftly makes his way to the top and the to the other side, gracefully landing on the shining snow.

“Not it’s your turn,” the younger says with a laugh at whatever expression Baekhyun is wearing. It’s probably one of pure terror or maybe utter confusion. Hard to tell.

“What the hell,” Baekhyun mumbles, once again scanning the fence before him. It probably looks more intimidating in the night freezing air, the shadows turning the spikes into claws, ready to tear Baekhyun’s pants.

He sighs. At the end of the day, he knows he won’t be able to say no to Sehun.

And so, Baekhyun becomes a criminal at the thrilling age of 25. His climb to the top is not as graceful as Sehun’s and he is eternally grateful for the darkness that shields him from any prying eyes. Especially his best friend’s.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out,” Sehun’s gaze doesn’t leave him the whole time he climbs but at the words, Baekhyun stills at the top of the fence.

"Dragging me out?" Baekhyun looks at the younger cautiously. “I would have never gone with you if I really did mind, you know that.”

"I have figured you out hyung," Sehun's tone is scaringly neutral and a shiver runs down the older’s spine. "Two can play a game."

What game was the younger talking about? And what did the winner get?

"Wait," Baekhyun almost drops on his ass on the other side of the fence but somehow manages to regain his balance before making a fool of himself.

' _Get a grip Byun Baekhyun, you are an adult now_ ,' he tells himself over and over again as he scrambles to catch up to his companion.

Usually repeating those words like a mantra helps but usually, Baekhyun isn't breaking into random backyards at 1 a.m to build snowmen.

"That's not how we did it when we were little," he lets out and his breath turns into a glowing cloud before his face.

Sehun turns around and finally slows down a little.

"Not in the middle of the night?" he asks and Baekhyun can't tell if he is joking or not in the darkness.

" _Not illegally_ ,"

Sehun bursts into laughter.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," he waves his hands close enough to Baekhyun's face for the older to actually see the gesture. "It's Jongin's backyard. And we aren't actually breaking in. He told me I could use it if I thought there was enough snow."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, ready to ask questions.

"And before you even try: the gate is broken, that's why we had to get in the old school way. Sorry about that."

Who even _says_ that? Apparently Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun sighs.

"I guess since we are already here we can do whatever you had in mind.”

Sehun laughs again and leans down to pick up a handful of snow. For a second Baekhyun is scared if the snow will really end up in the snowman or maybe his own face. There is nothing he can put past Sehun at this ungodly hour, even burying him alive under piles of snow.

But instead of throwing it at Baekhyun’s face, he simply starts building the first ball of their giant, totally not ridiculous snowman.

Which leaves Baekhyun with no other choice than to follow.

3.❄️

“It’s impressive,” Baekhyun comments as he finally straightens his back to his original height. “Nothing like what we used to do as children.”

That much is true. The snow is good that day, perfect for playing with it whatever way one finds attractive and the numbness that’s starting to creep into Baekhyun’s hands tells him how grateful he is that they haven’t started this adventure with a snowball fight.

Their snowman is spectacular if Baekhyun can say so himself. There’s no need for false modesty here and by the look on Sehun’s face, he can tell that the younger is happy with their creation as well.

“Now, if we made a snowman like this one when we were kids they would make a museum for him,” he exclaims and smiles at Sehun’s bright and carefree laugh.

“It won’t look so good by the time Jongin finds him,” the younger comments and Baekhyun has to agree. It will probably still be in one piece but his rock eyes might fall off or maybe his smile that Baekhyun made out of branches will slide off to make him look upset with the world. Who knows.

“Make Jongin send us a picture in the morning,” he says and Sehun nods slightly.

It’s almost 3 a.m when they finally start to make their way back in the direction from which they came and there are way too many thoughts traveling through Baekhyun’s head.

Most of them are typical 3 a.m thoughts but some of them make more sense, at least to him. Like the one that makes him clench the paper containing his list inside his sweatpants.

Sehun’s snowman crosses off one point but maybe, they can do one more thing tonight.

"Wait!" Baekhyun yells and grabs at the figure before him. He doesn't care that it's the middle of the night anymore, the fact that they are on a friend's property making him braver than he would normally feel. He suspects Jongin might not appreciate it. "Sehun wait!"

The younger stills against his grip, turning around just a little to inspect Baekhyun's face.

His mouth open, a white could of warm air forming around then, but before he can as much as utter a word, Baekhyun tackles him to the ground.

Breath leaves both of their lungs, Baekhyun's in breathless laughter and Sehun's in a surprised huff.

“Baekhyun hyung, are you trying to kill me for bringing you out there in the middle of the night? Because I can guarantee you that Jongin will easily find my body in the morning.”

Baekhyun laughs at the absurdity of the situation. He carefully lets go of Sehun and pulls himself away, just enough for the both of them to breathe freely.

“Not really,” he answers and Sehun makes a gesture as if he isn’t truly convinced of his best friend’s good motives. “I thought that seeing as we are already here, we can try making a couple of snow angels.”

It’s hard to see what kind of expression Sehun is wearing now that there’s more space between them but bassed on long years the two of them have spent together Baekhyun guesses the younger’s eyebrows had probably disappeared under his hair.

“Snow angels?” he repeats.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and instead, he lays back on the cool snow as if to show the younger what he means.

Sehun snorts at how ridiculous he must look.

“That’s crazy,” the younger laughs and after a moment adds: “I love it.”

This time its Sehun who follows his lead.

4.⛸️

“An ice ring?” Sehun’s question rings in the emptiness of their garage. “Are you sure we won’t die?”

Baekhyun shrugs at his best friend’s worries. Truth to be told, this time around he can’t promise anyone’s safety. Will it stop him from trying something that they used to do as children, small enough to probably forget going to the ring together? No chance.

“Oh, come on Sehun,” he rolls his eyes as he tosses the younger his keys. “I know you went there with Jongin and Chanyeol not that long ago. You can’t be that bad.”

Sehun snorts and catches the keys mid-air.

“It’s you I’m afraid of.”

Well, there’s nothing that Baekhyun can say in his own defense.

Maybe apart from—

"I'm a skilled skater," Baekhyun points out as they fasten their boots.

"That's so anticlimactic," Sehun complains and the older feels his cheeks burn, either from the cold or his best friend's words.

Baekhyun doesn't like lying to himself. It's the younger, it's always Sehun.

Even after all those years, he is still able to make him blush like a goddamn teenager.

He doesn't even wanna dwell on what the younger means.

"Then maybe you can pretend you can't skate instead," he says and Sehun blinks at him. "And I can pretend to teach you."

They stare at each other in silence for a minute. Baekhyun's fingers freeze over the shoelaces and Sehun blinks a few times as if to get rid of whatever power has possessed him to utter these words.

“How about you teach me for real,” Baekhyun’s eyes travel to the ring and stay glued to one of the couples there. “I’m not too sure I won’t just slam my face into the ice the moment I step in there.”

Sehun laughs, his usual bubbly self back from a short break for _whatever that was_. Baekhyun smiles too. This is the Sehun that he knows, it’s his safe place in for of a person.

“Let’s see how many bruises we can get before losing our fingers then,” the younger says enthusiastically before grabbing his hand and dragging them to the ice ring filled with people.

Baekhyun lets out a snort almost as graceful as his skating technique. Which means it’s awful and he almost triples on his feet and only Sehun’s iron grip saves him from probably breaking a bone or two.

“Thanks,” he sends Sehun a grateful smile and the younger smiles back.

“I’ll always catch you hyung.”

And he does.

It turns out Baekhyun has forgotten a whole lot about ice skating in those years but Sehun helps bring back that knowledge with his gentle hands guiding him around the ring and catching him at the last moment before a fall way too many times.

In the end, it’s okay and Baekhyun comes back with only one bruise.

It’s from Sehun catching his elbow just before a catastrophe. It doesn’t even hurt.

5.🎞️

The last point on Baekhyun’s ridiculous list comes way faster than he would have liked. It’s partly Sehun’s doing, the younger, unintentionally or not, have completed quite a few points himself. It makes Baekhyun frown in wonder at the younger as he moves about preparing for the last activity that tosses them both right back to childhood in the best way possible.

“You want two pillows?” Sehun asks, lifting two blue pillows and waving them around with a smile on his face. “I think your ass might hurt from sitting on the floor for so long.”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms, trying to stifle a laugh. His attempt is only half successful and an ungraceful giggle escapes his lips.

“Are you suggesting I’m _that_ old that I would not be able to get up afterward?” Baekhyun asks in a playful tone but makes a grab at the pillows anyway. He turns to the pillow fort they made.

It looks so much smaller than the ones in his memory but he supposed it’s because they are both bigger now, the space in which they will have to sit suddenly looking way too small for two grown-up people.

“No, I’m just saying that your ass looks uncomfortable to sit on,” Sehun snorts as he looks at the pillows, now laying where Baekhyun is supposed to sit. “Isn’t it why you can never just stay sited and instead bounce around like an over-grown ball?”

Baekhyun shots Sehun a nasty look.

“C’mon, let’s start that movie before I strangle you.”

The words do magic and it takes them not even another ten minutes to get as comfortable as possible and play Tangled on Baekhyun’s laptop balancing on Sehun’s desk chair.

Pillow forts and movie marathons were always a big part of both of their childhood. Especially in winter, they used to spend hours building their little castles just for their mothers to roll eyes as they watched Disney movies in the middle of the night.

But that was a long time ago and many things have changed. For example, Baekhyun’s interest. He loves Tangled, he really does, but during the whole movie he can’t help and rather than concentrating on it, he studies the familiar lines of his best friend’s face.

It’s both excitingly familiar and mysteriously new under the fairly light of his room.

Maybe he is stupid, reckless or just downright crazy but something about this week makes his body push for _more_ , his hands traveling dangerously close to Sehun’s.

And maybe, he isn’t being as slick as he thinks he is because suddenly, Sehun’s eyes are on his and Baekhyun is too caught up in the way his best friend’s dark irises sparkle in the yellow lights to look away on time.

For a moment they both just stare at each other, Tangled still playing in the background.

Baekhyun hates his body to acting on its own, without consoling his brain first as his eyes drop to Sehun’s mouth for a second.

‘ _Are you stupid Byun Baekhyun?_ ’ he asks himself as Sehun’s eyes never leave his.

“Is there anything on my face hyung?” Sehun asks and his voice is strangely vulnerable which makes Baekhyun shake his head in defeat.

Those past few days made him believe that maybe they could be something _more_ than they already are. A real team, the kind that would make his family finally shut up about getting a partner and would make it acceptable for him to just crawl into Sehun’s bed at odd hours of the night.

Is he a fool for believing that the way Sehun is treating him all this time is something different from the way he treats Jongin or Chanyeol?

Maybe.

“What was this week truly for hyung?” Sehun asks out of the blue and Baekhyun jumps a little at the tone of his voice. “I caught up on what you were doing pretty quickly, with all these activities we used to do when we were little but—”

Sehun doesn’t finish and instead, he shakes his head as if to get rid of some unwanted thoughts.

Well, being a fool is okay as long as it’s only in front of Sehun.

“Truth to be told, I just wanted to fool around at the start,” he starts slowly, running over his next words carefully, for once preferring to think over what he is going to say next instead of just going for it. “But I guess it wasn’t all after all. These few days made me think.”

He stops for a moment to calm himself before he finishes that thought and there is no going back. Either way, there will be no going back to that oblivious state they have been stuck in for years now.

“About how well we _actually_ go together. It made me see that despite what I kept telling myself, it wasn’t just my wishful thinking. You are the one that knows me best Sehun.”

He doesn’t say the words ‘ _I’m in love with you_ ’ but his tone is raw, impossible to misinterpret it for anything else than what it truly is.

“I do know you best,” Sehun agrees after a beat of silence. It’s a simple sentence but it makes the world stop for a moment. “And you know me best too. I’ve been thinking we fit best together too.”

So because it seems, somehow, they both share that opinion they try it out, mouths fitting together perfectly, sweetness from the hot chocolate that Baekhyun’s made still on Sehun’s lips. It makes the older smirk and soon enough the younger grins too.

Tangled long forgotten as the two of them tangle their legs and hands together instead.

+🌱

The next day is a cruel push back to reality. It’s the snow melting onto the busy streets of Seoul as Baekhyun looks out of his window and sighs at the thought that the crowd outside is what awaits him today.

He would much rather stay home for at least one more day. Or forever.

Unfortunately, he can’t.

“I know what you are thinking hyung,” Sehun appears next to him, another one of Baekhyun’s t-shirts on his frame. “I don’t want to go back to sad and boring reality too but… I would like to think it’s a little bit different now.”

Baekhyun turns slowly, taking in the sharp lines of Sehun’s jawline. The boy before him is someone he knows all too well, has spent almost his entire life with but there’s something new and fresh in the way the younger throws an arm around his shoulder now.

There’s truth to Sehun’s words. The world that waits for them outside might be the same old version that they craved a break from so much but that’s just how life is, isn’t it? No matter how hard Baekhyun wanted to bring back their memories of childhood for the past few days, they are no children anymore.

And this is their life, not as awful as Bakehyun’s morning brain tries to make it out to be. Adulthood can be hard but it also is rewarding and a part of him can’t wait for what it has in store for them now that he truly has Sehun by his side.

Whatever it is, Baekhyun is ready. Because he is not alone. Things have always been easier with Sehun next to him.

“All right,” he says with a sigh. “Let’s kick some asses at work.”

“That’s the spirit,” Sehun smiles at him and Baekhyun steals a kiss from the younger.

Maybe he is ready for it all the paperwork that awaits him back at work. And Junmyeon’s screaming too.

**Author's Note:**

> So... you might wonder what was this and i honestly don't have an answer, this was supposed to be much shorter but... idk i just hope it's not terrible??
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this and if you did, kudos and comments always make my day<33
> 
> find me @starryjinsouls on tt


End file.
